


NTR

by BloodErroR



Series: Karushuu Week II [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuckolding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¡Me gustas!— Gritó Karma apresurada. Gakushuu se quedó quieta, mirando al frente y asimilando en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar. El sonido de la lluvia pareció calmarse a su alrededor y la chica giró la cabeza con lentitud para mirar a la otra. —Me gustas.— Repitió Karma. —Estás saliendo con Shiota.— Reprochó Gakushuu mientras negaba con la cabeza. / Fem!Karma x Fem!Gakushuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	NTR

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [-NTR-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507149) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR)



Un par de golpes fueron dados en la superficie de la puerta, haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza con pesadez y apretara más su agarre en la tela de su falda.

Suspirando frustrada, se acomodó en la dura superficie del váter en el que estaba sentada, mientras sus ojos violetas miraban con recelo la puerta de aquel cubículo del baño en el que se encontraba.

Al escuchar la respiración de la otra persona al otro lado, se imaginó que sería Ren el que la estaría buscando, sería lo más lógico y racional. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara otra voz y se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Lo que era peor para ella.

—Asano.— Dijo otra chica con seriedad.— Sal de ahí.

Genial.

La última persona con la que quería hablar.

La voz de Karma, hablando en un tono serio, resonó por las paredes de aquel lugar, haciendo que Asano se encogiera en su sitio y una expresión preocupada cruzara su rostro.

Cómo si quisiera hacerlo.

No sabía por qué estaba allí, ni por qué la estaba buscando, pero no quería saberlo. No quería saber nada de Karma, ni de lo que hiciera, ni de con quién estuviera.

Ese era precisamente su problema, aunque no es como si pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

Gakushuu frunció el ceño y se quedó callada, sin ni siquiera querer contestar o moverse de su sitio. Acomodó uno de los mechones de su pelo corto detrás de la oreja y respiró con profundidad intentando calmarse. Tenía que hacerlo, pues sus pensamientos estaban mezclados y girando sin control en su cabeza. Su mente estaba acelerada y casi colapsada, no podía pensar bien, y razonar le era más difícil con la confusión y el bloqueo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Al menos sabía que debía actuar antes de que Karma decidiera seguir hablando o tirar la puerta abajo, que era capaz. Pero no lo hizo porque aún no podía ni de identificar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Sal de ahí, ahora.— Dijo Karma esta vez más impaciente.

Típico de ella. Le daba exactamente igual lo perdida que estuviera en su mundo, o lo mucho que le costara distinguir unos pensamientos de otros en ese momento. En ocasiones era bastante egoísta.

Unos golpes en la puerta, más fuertes que los anteriores, hicieron que se sobresaltara. Por supuesto, eso también tendría que verlo venir. Y aún así no iba a contestarle.

—Asano, como no salgas ahora mismo echaré la puerta abajo.

Eso fue, en mayor medida, lo que le hizo levantarse y andar lentamente hacia la puerta.

De acuerdo, no quería hablar con Karma. La pelirroja era la última persona en el mundo a la que quería ver allí. Pero tampoco quería tener que pagar por la puerta de aquel local, por lo que el mejor movimiento que podía hacer, era salir.

Se situó delante de la puerta, se frotó los ojos con fuerza y suspiró con pesadez. No sabía cómo afrontar la situación, tanto con Karma como con ella misma. Por más que pensaba, todo se hacía más complicado, más difícil de entender y solucionar.

Ella era una chica decidida, fuerte, valiente, tenaz e inteligente en todo lo que hacía, pero había cosas que le superaban. Cosas que no pensó que llegaría a vivir, situaciones en las que jamás habría pensando involucrarse y para las que su padre no le había preparado. Y ahora que estaba metida de lleno en algo que ni siquiera entendía, se sentía perdida e inútil. Con su mente en blanco y sus pensamientos revueltos, sin poder tomar una decisión útil.

La red de mentiras que había construido junto con Karma, las estaba destrozando. Y ninguna sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Encogiéndose de hombros y tomando una respiración profunda, Gakushuu decidió ocultar sus crecientes emociones y sentimientos bajo esa máscara de chica altiva y orgullosa que solía mostrar ante todos. Respiró con profundidad y alzó un brazo para abrir la puerta con decisión.

Los ojos ambarinos de Karma le miraron con reproche y enfado cuando abrió la puerta. Ella no pudo hacer más que ignorarlos mientras le empujaba a un lado para andar con pasos seguros hacia el gran espejo de aquel baño. Quería salir de allí cuando antes, pero tenía que fingir frente a la pelirroja, al menos para salir impune.

—¿En qué pensabas?— Le reprochó Karma con enfado mientras le seguía.

Acabaron una al lado de la otra, mirándose con los ojos entornados y frente al gran espejo de aquellos baños. Sin querer, se miraron con más intensidad de la que deberían, a pesar de estar al borde de una discusión.

Karma no disimuló a la hora de recorrer con su mirada toda la silueta del cuerpo de Asano, deteniéndose en su busto y en sus piernas más tiempo del que debería y sin admitir que el hecho de que estuviera arreglada y bien vestida, le afectaba más de lo que quería; Mientras que Asano, observó algo avergonzada la forma en la que pelo largo de Karma estaba bien peinado y su ropa nueva le quedaba mejor que de costumbre, tampoco quería pensar en lo bien que olía su nuevo perfume, si es que llevaba uno.

Era difícil disimular una atracción latente como la suya, menos cuando estaban al lado y podían notar la intensa mirada de la otra en su cuerpo.

Y eso estaba fatal.

Con intención de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Gakushuu decidió dejar de mirar a la otra y se inclinó frente al espejo mientras se peinaba con las manos, fingiendo desinterés en el enfado de Karma y la pregunta que le había hecho momentos antes.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en una impecable actuación.

—Lo sabes muy bien.— Reprochó Karma apretando los puños y mirándola con rencor.

—No, no lo sé.— Respondió la otra con normalidad.— De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar estudiando como fracasada de la clase E que eres.

—No te interesa.— Dijo Karma sin hacer caso a su provocación.— Lo he visto todo.

—¿El qué?

—Todo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Ah no? ¿Tengo que refrescarte la memoria?— Preguntó Karma inclinándose hacia ella con enfado.

—Tal vez.

—Tú y Ren cogidos del brazo. Tú y Ren en una cita. Tú y Ren besándoos en el pasillo ¿Tengo que seguir hablando?

Asano apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Sí, sí. Tenía razón, todo lo que decía Karma era verdad. Había salido a la calle cogida del brazo de Sakakibara Ren, en este momento estaba teniendo una cita con él, en aquel karaoke. Y sí, se habían besado en el pasillo. Era verdad, todo era verdad ¿Pero quién le había empujado a ello? ¿Quién era la culpable de que hubiera hecho todo aquello?

Karma no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, mucho menos a enfadarse de esa manera. Por una razón muy sencilla.

—¿A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga en mi cita cuando tú tendrías que preocuparte sobre lo que estás haciendo en la tuya?— Preguntó Gakushuu con tono cansado.

Sí, lo sabía. Asano no era tonta y Karma no sabía disimular muy bien cuando estaba enfadada.

Karma tenía una cita con Shiota y no podía negarlo. La forma en la que se había molestado en arreglarse, era más que suficiente para saberlo.

Pero lo que ambas debían preguntarse era:

¿Por qué Gakushuu teniendo una cita con Ren se había encerrado en el baño durante unos minutos? ¿Y por qué Karma teniendo una cita con Nagisa había decidido seguirla?

Deberían encontrar una respuesta a eso, pero discutir era más fácil.

—Me importa porque no me gusta que vayáis dándoos besos delante de los demás ¿No tenéis vergüenza?— Dijo Karma enfurecida en un intento por justificarse.

—Oh, por favor. Subiendo las escaleras de este karaoke había cuatro o cinco parejas haciendo lo mismo, algunas incluso quitándose ya la ropa.

—¿Y eso a mí qué?

—¿Por qué no te molestaron ellos y nosotros sí?

—¡Porque sí!— Exclamó negando con la cabeza.— ¡Sois del consejo estudiantil! ¿No deberíais ir dando ejemplo?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa el ejemplo que damos si tú haces lo que te da la gana?— Respondió Asano anonadada.— Además, los del consejo estudiantil tenemos una vida ¿Lo sabías? Y podemos hacer con ella lo que queramos.

—¿Lo que queráis?— Dijo Karma alzando una ceja.— Me pregunto que pensará tu padre si se entera de esto.

—Piérdete.— Acabó diciendo Gakushuu dándose la vuelta y negándose a mirar al espejo.— Que Shiota y tú no tengáis valor ni para besaros, no tiene por qué afectarnos a nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes.

—¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

—¡Eres tú la que habla sin saber!— Acabó gritando Asano con enfado. Ni siquiera ella podía creerse lo mucho que Karma le sacaba de sus casillas.— Entérate de una vez: Mi cita, mi novio, mis decisiones ¡Tú no entras en esto!

—¡Entro porque quiero!

—¡Pues no puedes! ¿Quién te da el derecho?

—¡Tú misma si lo primero que haces en tu cita es encerrarte en el baño!

Asano respiró lentamente e intentó disminuir su enfado a duras penas. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando ¿De verdad Karma le estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Con qué motivos? ¿Con qué privilegio? Ella no era nadie, ella no era nada. Karma no sabía el por qué había hecho aquello, ni lo que le había empujado a ello, aún si lo supiera ¿En qué le afectaba? ¿Por qué le importaba? Karma demostró hace tiempo que no le interesaba nada de lo que le pasara y eso incluye el cómo iba su cita y lo que hacía durante esta, la situación en sí no tenía sentido y Asano no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?—Espetó con rencor.— Esto no te incumbe.

Karma le miró con seriedad y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, para luego mirarle con decisión.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

Karma se dirigió hacia ella iracunda, apretando los dientes y los puños, mirándola con furia. Asano se encogió en sí misma por un momento y luego se vió con la intención de defenderse, si Karma pensaba por un momento que podría hacerle daño, no tenía ni idea de con quién se estaba metiendo.

Pero era todo lo contrario.

Cuando sintió las suaves manos de Karma enredándose en su pelo y apretando sus mejillas, supo lo que iba a pasar. En el fondo ambas lo sabían desde el principio, desde el momento en el que Karma entró en el baño dispuesta a encontrar a la otra, sabían a dónde iban a llegar.

Sus labios chocaron con fuerza, con enfado y con prisa, queriendo canalizar toda la ira que sentían en ese beso apremiante y algo acalorado por la reciente discusión. Ni siquiera se molestaron en mover sus labios, solo se quedaron quietas, estáticas, con su mente ahora en blanco y juntando sus bocas sin contemplación, no necesitaban nada más para hacer temblar sus cuerpos.

Karma cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras enredaba sus dedos en las finas hebras del cabello de Asano, respirando con fuerza, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. A pesar de que ni siquiera tenía valor para moverse, temía que sus manos empezaran a temblar por la tensión; Mientras que Asano, con los ojos abiertos, le miraba con atención, apreciando el rostro concentrado que la pelirroja esbozaba en esos momentos. Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos se aferraron a sus finos hombros, sin verse en la necesidad de zafarse de aquello.

Deberían separarse, no deberían estar haciendo aquello. Era mezquino por su parte. Y aún sabiéndolo, no podían pararlo, ninguna hacía nada por evitarlo.

Después de unos segundos de vacilación, en los que únicamente podían centrar su atención en el toque de sus finos y suaves labios con la otra, Karma abrió los ojos con lentitud e indecisión para clavarlos en los de Asano, sorprendiéndose al ver la intensidad y profundidad con la que estos le examinaban. Irremediablemente acabó intensificando más las caricias en su pelo, intentando mover sus labios para continuar el beso, estrechando la cercanía de su cuerpo contra el suyo para sentir su calidez y dejando escapar un suspiro de necesidad. Gakushuu casi se sintió desfallecer cuando Karma movió sus labios contra los suyos, su corazón saltó ante esto, reprimió un quejido en su garganta y apretó más el agarre en sus hombros mientras luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.

¿A dónde serían capaces de llegar? ¿Estaría bien que se dejaran llevar?

—¿Karma? ¿Estáis bien?

—¿Gakushuu, estás ahí?

No, no estaría bien. Pero nada bien.

Cuando las voces dudosas y preocupadas de Nagisa y Ren resonaron detrás de la puerta del baño, no pudieron evitar entrar en pánico.

Ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, despertando de repente de su ensueño y dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Así como de todo lo que implicaba.

Eran de lo peor.

Asano no tardó en empujar a Karma con fuerza, alejándola de ella como si quemara y mirándola con rechazo, echándole la culpa de todo y reprochándole silenciosamente lo que acababan de hacer. Se dirigió hacia el espejo con rapidez mientras peinaba con cuidado los mechones de su pelo anaranjado, que Karma había despeinado con sus manos segundos antes.

—S-Sí, estamos bien. — Contestó la chica aparentando normalidad. — Ahora mismo salimos.

Karma ni siquiera habló. Se limitó a mirarse en el espejo por el rabillo del ojo, colocándose bien su camisa y sin molestarse en ocultar la expresión enfurruñada que portaba. Acabó restregando sus mangas contra sus labios, como si de esa forma pudiera deshacerse del dulce sabor de los de Asano en estos.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso e incómodo entre ellas, algo completamente normal teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar.

Ninguna de las dos chicas quisieron cruzar sus miradas, ni sus palabras. Bajaron la cabeza y volvió a surgir ese extraño y silencioso acuerdo entre ellas, en el que decidían no mencionar ese beso. Como si no hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera existido.

Porque no era la primera vez que pasaba. Y no hablar sobre ello era mejor que otra cosa.

Asano fue la que se marchó primero, ignorando completamente la presencia de la pelirroja y alzando la cabeza con orgullo mientras mostraba una expresión indiferente, como siempre. Escondiendo tras esa máscara de perfección su inseguridad y confusión, creyendo que tarde o temprano esos sentimientos angustiosos desaparecerán detrás de esa imagen idealizada de ella.

Aunque para su desgracia, fue cuando la chica salió de los baños y se topó con la sonrisa amable de Ren, cuando esa mascara de indiferencia se rompió un poco para dejar ver un cierto malestar en su mirada.

Se sentía de lo peor.

~0.0~

—¿De verdad estás bien?— Preguntó Ren con preocupación.

Gakushuu reprimió un suspiro y decidió ignorar sus ojos castaños, para mirar con atención al vaso de agua, aquel que el chico había traído y que había colocado momentos antes en su mesa para ella.

No. No estaba bien. No estaba nada bien.

—Sí, tranquilo.— Mintió con una falsa sonrisa.— Solo me encontraba un poco mal, ya estoy mejor.

Mentirosa.

Era una mentirosa y una aprovechada.

Lo sabía y aún así vivía de ello. Hacía demasiado tiempo que su padre le había enseñado que aprovecharse del más débil, era la mejor forma de prosperar en la vida; Que controlando a los demás desde la sombras, se aseguraría su victoria; Y que siendo una falsa muñeca con expresiones sin sentimiento y movimientos perfectamente calculados, podría tener el mundo a sus pies.

Llevaba años mintiendo y siendo una falsa amiga de todos ¿Entonces por qué se preocupaba ahora?

Tal vez porque engañar de esa manera a su novio con Akabane, no era lo mismo que manipular a todo el instituto para conseguir lo que ella quería.

Ser el centro de todo en Kunugigaoka, controlarlos a todos como simples marionetas con las cuáles jugar, dirigirlos en la oscuridad con una sonrisa condescendiente y hasta cruel, todo ello era para lograr un fin, un objetivo, para hacer que su padre se rindiera a sus pies, que se diera cuenta de lo que valía, lo que era capaz de hacer.

Pero todo este asunto ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Qué quería conseguir?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pero le hacía dudar de muchas cosas.

—Menos mal, me habías preocupado.— Contestó Ren con una sonrisa. —Si te vuelves a encontrar mal, podemos irnos cuando quieras.

—Sí.— Dijo ella bajando la cabeza, se sentía tan mal.

—Aunque deberíamos habernos traído un paragüas.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que está lloviendo fuera, pero no importa. — Dijo el moreno quitándole importancia al tema.— Te prestaré mi chaqueta cuando salgamos.

—Vale.— Respondió Gakushuu con rapidez mientras cogía el vaso de agua y bebía con nerviosismo.

¿Por qué era tan bueno con ella? ¿Por qué le hacía esto?

Ren era un casanova, sí. Pero sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, sobretodo a ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que era consciente de lo que Ren sentía por su persona, había que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de las miradas y sonrisas que le dirigía, de la admiración que parecía mostrarle sin cansancio y de la actitud algo diferente que tenía con ella respecto a las demás chicas con las que tonteaba. Le gustaba y lo sabía, todos lo sabían, Ren lo demostraba constantemente. Nunca había empleado con ella los trucos y frases típicas de chico popular que hacía con todas. A su lado, simplemente era él mismo, honesto, amable y comprensivo, algo que siempre apreciaría. Jamás le había forzado a nada y había sido paciente con ella, más de lo que debería.

Ren era un buen novio, era un buen chico ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

Ren era especial para ella, todos lo notaban. Siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándola, animándola, sonriéndole allá donde fueran, esperando a que ella notara en algún momento sus sentimientos a pesar de salir con una chica diferente cada fin de semana. Le conocía desde hace años y a veces confiaba en él más que en ella misma, era el primero en buscarla cuando algo iba mal, en consolarla cuando su padre le trataba como le solía tratar, en llamarla inmediatamente cuando su madre hacía acto de presencia en su vida, por muy tarde que fuera. Ren era su confidente, su protector, su escolta, su mano derecha, un buen amigo.

Eso.

Un buen amigo, un amigo.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo era capaz de aquello? ¿Cómo podía dormir por las noches así? Ella tenía un límite de las cosas que podía soportar.

Porque esa era la visión que tenía de él, así es cómo veía a Sakakibara Ren: Como un amigo. Nada más, simplemente eso. No sentía otra cosa por él más que amistad y cariño, pero no era suficiente en comparación a lo que él sentía por ella.

Ella nunca se sonrojaría por él, no estaría hasta las tantas de la mañana con el móvil en la mano debatiendo entre si mandar un mensaje o no, no contaría los minutos para verle, su corazón no palpitaría en su pecho con fuerza al pensar en él, no se pondría nerviosa por el simple hecho de cogerle de la mano, no querría estar a cada momento del día a su lado. Nunca se enamoraría de él.

Y aún así, estaban saliendo. Aún así ella había tenido el valor y la osadía de mirarle a los ojos y decirle "Sí". Sí a salir con él, a decir que le gustaba (aunque fuera una mentira), sí a ser su novia. Eran pareja, habían tenido citas y se había atrevido a besarle. Sin sentir nada, sin no querer nada, sin tener ese tipo de aprecio por él.

Era lo peor. Gakushuu se sentía de lo peor, porque a pesar de no sentir ese tipo de aprecio por él, le tenía cariño, era su amigo después de todo. No quería hacerle daño, no así, pero inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo. Le estaba dando ilusiones, haciéndole creer que sentía lo mismo cuando en realidad solo le estaba colocando el caramelo en la cara para luego arrebatárselo cruelmente. Y él no se merecía eso, porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo considerado y amable, aunque ella no lo mereciera. Esas acciones por su parte solo le hacía sentirse más miserable de lo que era.

No debería salir con él, no debería hacerle esto ¿Por qué le dijo que sí aquel día?

Tal vez para olvidar.

Tal vez para no pensar en el hecho de que Karma había empezado a salir con Nagisa.

Sí, seguramente.

Aún recordaba lo traicionada y destrozada que se sintió aquel día. Como si le clavaran miles de puñales en la espalda, atravesando su pecho y su corazón.

Fue la misma Karma quién se lo dijo, trenzando su pelo largo en sus manos y dirigiéndole una especie de sonrisa condescendiente, sintiéndose superior por "haber encontrado pareja antes que ella", según dijo. Pero en vez de concentrarse en eso, su mente se centró en la forma en la que se sentía ignorada y engañada, como si Karma le debiera algo, como si debiera estar con ella en vez de Nagisa. Y en el fondo era eso lo que sentía: Envidia, celos, un enfado sin sentido, un corazón roto para el que no encontraba razón ni solución. No se preguntó en qué momento llegó a sentir eso por Karma, tampoco el por qué le gustaba una chica, ni el por qué no se dió cuenta antes de que esta se fuera con otra persona. En su mente solo existía un "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué él y no yo?" Y aunque no hubiera respuestas para esas preguntas, parecía que iba a autodestruirse con ellas.

Y entonces apareció Ren, con su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su esperada reacción al verla más seria de lo normal y su súbita preocupación por su bienestar. Y fue cuando ella se preguntó: "¿Por qué no? ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Eso ¿Qué podría salir mal? Le gustaba Karma, pero no se había dado cuenta. Ahora ella salía con Nagisa y había perdido su oportunidad ¿Por qué no intentar olvidarla? Había miles de opciones, inclusos más chicas pelirrojas con las que salir, pero Ren fue la primera opción y la más asequible.

Por eso, en un intento desesperado por olvidar a Karma, se lanzó a los brazos de Ren como si estos fueran los únicos que podrían sostenerle.

Tenía sentido ¿Verdad?

Sí. En su mente privilegiada lo tenía.

Pero como siempre, Karma estaba decidida a arruinarle la vida fuera a dónde fuera. No importaba que las dos ya tuvieran novio, no importaba que hubieran cortado los pocos e inexistentes lazos que tenían.

Karma llegó como una exhalación de nuevo, persiguiéndola y exigiéndole cosas que no tenían sentido.

Como esos besos, por ejemplo.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuántas veces le había besado Karma ¿Qué más daba? Lo había hecho, lo habían hecho. Un montón de veces, en un montón de sitios, teniendo novio y estando estos a unos cuantos metros de ellas. Siempre siendo el resultado de una pelea o de una mala mirada, pero estando ahí ¿Por qué? Ni idea, simplemente pasaba. Y no debería, realmente no debería. Pero Asano no podía pararlo y de alguna forma no quería ¿Por qué iba a querer parar de besarse con la chica que le gustaba? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Aunque lo intentara, no le serviría. Además, Karma era persistente, no sabía por qué. Jamás comprendería a la pelirroja y el por qué inició todo este embrollo, por qué lo comenzó. Fue ella quién lo hizo, apareciendo de la nada y besándole por que sí, para después perseguirle a todos sitios y hacer lo mismo.

Lo peor es que nunca habían hablado sobre el tema, pero era mejor no hacerlo.

Eran dos chicas engañando a sus respectivos novios, sin poder dejarlos, besándose con la otra a escondidas ¿De qué tendrían que hablar? De nada.

Por mucho que Asano quisiera una explicación para calmar su agitado corazón, no la obtendría.

Por eso había tenido que encerrarse en el baño, para intentar calmarse.

Porque cuando besó a Ren en el pasillo, al menos para aparentar que sentía algo, no sintió lo mismo que cuando Karma le besaba.

No sintió las mariposas en el estómago, ni los suspiros queriendo escapar de sus labios, ni la calidez y emoción de su pecho. No sintió nada de eso y necesitaba pensar en lo que hacía, en cómo arreglar todo este lío, a solas, sentada en un váter, pero a solas. Porque no podía romper con Ren y hacerle más daño del que le estaba haciendo, pero tampoco quería que Karma dejara de besarle. Y fue cuando estaba en mitad de esa encrucijada, cuando la pelirroja decidió hacer acto de presencia con ese horrible e injustificado ataque de celos.

Gakushuu sintió cómo se mareaba un poco y tuvo que apoyar los codos en la mesa para sostenerse la cabeza. Había demasiadas dudas en su mente, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, demasiada culpabilidad como para soportarla más tiempo. No podía seguir así y no sabía cuánto iba a durar.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, su intención era coger el vaso de agua, pero la mirada preocupada de Ren la distrajo.

—¿Gakushuu?— Preguntó él con preocupación.

Levantó la cabeza con indecisión para mirarle a los ojos mientras intentaba esbozar una expresión seria.

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad estás bien?

Ese repentino silencio que pareció durar unos segundos, hizo que su respuesta fuera menos creíble.

—Sí, claro.— Dijo con tono convincente.— Ya te he dicho que me encuentro mejor.

Ren le miró con una ceja alzada y una expresión confundida.

—Es que llevas callada un buen rato ¿En qué piensas?

—Oh, nada importante.— Mintió con una sonrisa suave.— Solo me preguntaba qué iba a hacer durante las próximas vacaciones.

Ese tema pareció emocionar algo al chico, que cambió su expresión preocupada por una sonrisa sincera y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda a una cosa!— Exclamó el moreno inclinándose hacia delante con un leve sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó ella algo reticente.

—Mi tío me ha regalado un viaje a unos balnearios de lujo durante las próximas vacaciones, dice que puedo llevar a quién quiera.— Explicó con nerviosismo— ¿T-Te gustaría venir? Ya sabes, estaríamos los dos solos.

Gakushuu se quedó callada, expectante, congelada ante la expresión nerviosa y algo emocionada que Ren le dirigía. No sabía qué decir, sus pensamientos volvieron a correr a a cien por hora.

Oh dios.

Oh dios, no, no, no.

¿Le estaba pidiendo lo que creía que le estaba pidiendo? ¿Él esperaba lo que creía que estaba esperando?

Sí, sí lo hacía. Dios santo, habría que ser muy estúpida para no saber lo que Ren verdaderamente le estaba pidiendo. Y era completamente normal que lo hiciera, pues estaban saliendo, estaban en la edad y aunque Ren nunca le había obligado a hacer nada, un balneario de lujo, los dos solos y sin supervisión, era el ambiente y la excusa perfectas para llegar a algo más que un simple beso. Eso era lo que Ren quería y no podía culparle.

Pero no podía aceptar, no podía. Por favor ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ren no podía tener sexo con ella, no podía hacer algo como eso con una chica tan aprovechada, mentirosa y falsa como lo era ella. Ren se merecía hacer aquello con alguien que le quisiera de verdad, con alguien que sí quisiera acompañarle, no con alguien cuya única excitación había sido besarse en un baño de un karaoke con otra mujer estando su novio detrás de la puerta. No, apreciaba demasiado a Ren como para hacerle algo así.

No podía hacer aquello, no podía más. Esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—Y-Yo...— Empezó a hablar con nerviosismo. Era difícil mirarle a los ojos y rechazarle así, pero no tenía otra opción. Era rechazarle ahora o rechazarle en el balneario cuando él estuviera decidido a llegar a algo más.— Yo, n-no puedo.

—¿Qué?— Murmuró Ren confundido y algo anonadado.

—No puedo, no puedo.— Repitió Asano con nerviosismo.— Lo siento, lo siento Ren. Lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo.

La expresión animada del chico y el brillo de sus ojos parecieron extinguirse después de eso. La miró con confusión y una expresión algo culpable, como si él fuera el que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, como si fuera el causante de que Asano pidiera perdón tantas veces.

—¿E-Es por algo que he hecho? ¿O...— Empezó a preguntar preocupado.

No, por favor. Él no había hecho nada, no podía sentirse culpable de nada, era inútil que lo hiciera.

—¡No!— Exclamó ella sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.— No, de verdad que no, es solo...

Se quedó pensando mientras bajaba la cabeza y sentía sus ojos tristes posarse en ella.

—" _No eres tú, soy yo."_ — Pensó Asano con burla, pronunciando en su mente una de las frases más conocidas y clichés de toda la historia de las rupturas. Aunque era completamente verdad. No era culpa de Ren, él era el tipo de novio que cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada de tener, era culpa suya por ser una novia tan desastrosa y deplorable.

—Me tengo que ir.— Dijo con decisión.

Se levantó con rapidez de la silla, causando un pequeño estruendo y que Ren se sobresaltara levemente por el movimiento repentino. No esperó a que le dijera nada, no quería escucharle, solo salir de allí. Cogió su bolso con rapidez y lo ignoró todo para encaminarse a paso rápido por la puerta, tenía que salir de allí.

—¡Gakushuu, espera!— Se escuchó a Ren exclamar detrás de ella.

No le importó.

No quería verle, no quería ver a nadie. Necesitaba estar sola, irse de ese sitio y encerrarse el tiempo necesario para pensar en lo que haría con todo este asunto.

Sin darse cuenta acabó corriendo hacia la salida, con sus pensamientos confundiéndola de nuevo y sus piernas moviéndose inconscientemente.

Salió del lugar empujando las puertas con fuerza, sin escuchar los gritos y los pasos detrás suya.

Cuando salió al exterior y sintió las gotas de lluvia empezando a mojar todo su cuerpo, lo único que hizo fue empezar a correr por la calle mientras se preguntaba por qué tuvo que fijarse en alguien como Karma.

Porque sin duda era culpa suya.

~0.0~

—¿En qué piensas?— Preguntó Nagisa con curiosidad mientras le miraba expectante.

Karma se acomodó en su asiento, giró la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada con aburrimiento. Después de eso, sus ojos ámbar le ignoraron y se centraron en el vaso que tenía en frente, el cuál había pedido momentos antes.

El sabor de los labios de Asano le seguía atormentando y ya no sabía qué hacer para no pensar en ello, ni en ese beso, ni en Gakushuu en general. Así que la mejor opción era mentir a Nagisa.

—En nada importante.— Dijo con indiferencia.

El peliazul le miró algo preocupado, sospechando que le mentía. Sus suposiciones eran completamente ciertas, pero ella no pensaba admitirlo. Cualquier otra cosa era mejor que decirle a Nagisa la verdad.

—¿De verdad?— Le volvió a preguntar el chico con el ceño fruncido.

No. Pero él era demasiado amable como para dejar las cosas tranquilas si se entraba de ello, por eso era más fácil decir lo que quería escuchar.

—Sí, de verdad.— Afirmó tomando un sorbo de su vaso y entornando los ojos.

—Karma...— Empezó a decir el chico con insistencia.— Si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes decírmelo.

La pelirroja dejó el vaso en la mesa y le miró con seriedad, analizando y asimilando esas palabras mientras examinaba la expresión tranquila y confiable que le dirigía el chico.

—" _Ojalá fuera tan fácil."_ — Pensó con reproche.

¿Qué quería Nagisa que le dijera? Por más que se lo contara, todo acabaría en un desastre para ellos. No había forma de que acabaran bien después de este asunto, puede que ocurra antes o después, pero todos iban a salir mal parados. Tanto ella, como Nagisa, como Asano y Ren.

Los pobres chicos estaban metidos en algo que no era de su incumbencia, pero que las acciones de las chicas habían acabado arrastrándoles como imbéciles. Y encima, sin darse cuenta, Nagisa le decía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera.

¿En serio? ¿Para lo que fuera?

Mentira.

Si Karma le revelara la verdad y le dijera que estaba enamorada de Asano, que había empezado a salir con él para ponerla celosa y que había acabado engañándole con ella cuando se dió cuenta de que su relación con él no le afectaba, Nagisa se quedaría hecho polvo.

Bueno ¿Y quién no?

El día que Karma se levantó y se dió cuenta de que la gustaba la hija del director, se planteó en huir del país y vivir en Rusia durante un tiempo. Luego cuándo se calmó, pensó que no podía ser tan malo, simplemente ignorar esos sentimientos.

Pero fue muy difícil hacerlo.

Porque si Asano le gustaba de esa forma, era por muchas razones. Entre ellas que era la chica más fuerte, auto suficiente, manipuladora y supuestamente perfecta que había conocido nunca. Eso, lo quisiera o no, le llamó la atención desde el principio. Jamás había visto a alguien capaz de sacar un diez en todas las asignaturas y luego como hobbie meterle cuatro patadas de cinturón negro a un tío de dos metros como si fuera un paseo. Pues Asano sí lo hacía, y no solo lo hacía bien, si no que encima era irremediablemente guapa en todas y cada una de las acciones que tomaba. Daba igual el día o el momento en el que la observara, ella seguía igual de radiante. Y no importaba cuántas sonrisas falsas le dirigiera, porque aún habiendo visto la otra cara de ella, le seguía pareciendo increíble en todos los aspectos.

Por lo que ignorar su creciente admiración y sentimientos por ella, no fue una opción.

Para hacerlo todo peor, después de un tiempo asimilando lo que sentía y empezando a acercarse a ella con el objetivo de poder verla más de cerca, tuvo que empezar a tener en cuenta la tensión que había entre ellas y la forma en la que se comportaban la una con la otra. Porque no era normal, nunca lo había sido, deberían haberse dado cuenta antes, de que estar pendientes de lo que hacía la otra chica era algo obsesivo y de que molestarse cuando alguien intentaba entrar en su pequeño y complicado mundo, era algo raro para ser solamente rivales. Y cuando Karma fue consciente de ello, no hacía más que preguntarse el por qué Gakushuu se hacía la tonta. O se hacía la tonta, o no sabía nada. Y la segunda opción era la más acertada, porque aunque Gakushuu fuera muy inteligente, no sabía distinguir sus emociones y las miradas descaradas que ella lanzaba hacia su cuerpo.

Así que, fruto de su fantasiosa y esperanzada mente y de su desesperación por conseguir algo más de la chica que una mirada fría, se dijo a sí misma: "Si Asano no se da cuenta de lo mucho que le gusto, tendré que darle un empujoncito." ¿Cómo hacerlo? Con celos ¿Fue una buena idea? Para nada, se sentía tonta. Era una de las decisiones más estúpidas que había tomado en su vida, y era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que ella había sido la que se había tirado de un barranco para matar a su nuevo profesor.

Arrastró a Nagisa a un problema que no era suyo, aceptando la proposición que él le hizo hacía muchísimo tiempo de salir con él. Aunque no sintiera lo mismo, aunque le estuviera utilizando. Todo para causarle celos a Asano y saber de una vez por todas si ella sentía lo mismo.

Obviamente cuando se lo dijo y vió la expresión ausente en su rostro, supo que no funcionó. Y al día siguiente, cuando le dijeron que Asano y Ren habían empezado a salir juntos, estuvo más que segura.

Su estrategia de ponerla celosa falló estrepitosamente y le lanzó a los brazos de otro hombre.

¿Pero se iba a rendir por eso? No, jamás. Porque aunque ahora Gakushuu estuviera con ese mujeriego de Ren, el brillo dolido de sus ojos cuando ella le restregó su relación con Nagisa, se había quedado grabado en su mente. Impidiéndole razonar y sin querer rendirse con ella.

Por eso continuó insistiendo. Siguió yendo a verla, molestándole, retándole, sacándole de sus casillas, queriendo ver ese mohín de molestia en su cara que se le hizo tan atractivo. Todo sin importarle que ya tuviera pareja declarada y que posiblemente Asano no quisiera nada con ella, ya le daba igual todo, pensaba que no tenía nada perder.

Finalmente, esa pequeña persecución por su parte acabó en un beso inesperado dentro de los baños del instituto. Y ese beso acabó en dos, en tres, en cuatro y luego perdieron la cuenta. Ambas dejaron de pensar momentáneamente y acabaron mintiendo a sus novios y a todo el mundo, incluido ellas mismas.

Pero eso era irrelevante para Karma, porque siendo sincera podría afirmar que consiguiendo un beso de Asano, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Ya había mentido a su mejor amigo para que saliera con ella, ya había mentido a la chica que le gustaba diciendo que le importaba su novio, ya había mentido a todo el mundo.

Nunca hablaron de ello, pero la pelirroja no necesitaba palabras. Sabían lo que estaban haciendo y lo que se jugaban con ello. Y si Gakushuu nunca hacía nada para apartarla y zafarse de sus besos, significaba que también sentía algo, eso era suficiente para animarla a seguir haciéndolo.

Aunque eso no significaba que Karma no pudiera perder los estribos, porque cuando llegó al karaoke hacía unos minutos y vió a aquellos dos besándose en el pasillo, para luego ver cómo Asano se encerraba en el baño con una disculpa, hizo que le hirviera la sangre. No dudó ni un segundo en seguir a la chica y reprocharle cosas que no venían a cuento, para al final acabar besándose como siempre.

Y se sentía estúpida.

Gakushuu tenía razón al decir que no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Su comportamiento en el baño era algo de lo que tenía que arrepentirse y lo sabía. Porque las dos tenían novio, las dos tenían citas, las dos tenían sus vidas ¿Quién era ella para reprocharle lo que hiciera con Ren? Ella fue la primera en salir con Nagisa, ella fue quién empujó a Asano para que saliera con otro, ella también tenía una cita aquella noche ¿Con qué derecho se veía de amenazar a Asano si era la primera que había hecho las cosas mal? Con ninguno, porque no era nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Ese era el problema, ese era su mayor problema.

A pesar de los celos, a pesar de los besos. Ella no era nadie para Asano, nunca lo sería, ya no. Se había convertido en esa rival pesada y casi controladora que le besaba con fuerza y le gritaba por cosas sin sentido. Nunca llegarían a nada más, porque las dos ya tenían ese "algo". Ese algo que deberían tener entre ellas, pero que por su estupidez y su cabezonería, ahora tenían con otras personas.

Y fue aquella misma noche, cuando Karma se miró al espejo después de besar a la otra y notó lo mucho que le dolía el pecho, junto con la imagen de Asano sonriéndole de forma apenada a Ren mientras fingía que todo iba bien, lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho todo, de las nefastas consecuencias que estaban teniendo sus acciones.

—" _Le estoy haciendo daño."_ — Pensó.— _"Les estoy haciendo daño."_

Sí, lo estaba haciendo. Y estaba muy mal por su parte.

Su actitud de niñata caprichosa y orgullosa le había llevado a hacer daño a tres personas. Y una de ellas era de la que estaba enamorada.

Se sentía fatal, por todos. Por Asano principalmente. Y ahora en su cabeza mientras repasaba una y otra vez las opciones que tenía para arreglar las cosas con ella, solo se le ocurría una única solución: Confesarle a Asano la verdad.

Decirle que le gustaba, el por qué había hecho todo esto, por qué había pasado todo. La chica se merecía una explicación y no podía tardar más tiempo en dársela.

Porque nadie podía más.

—Tengo que decírselo, ahora o nunca.— Habló en voz baja mientras reflexionaba con seriedad. No sabía en qué momento había agarrado el vaso, pero ahora lo apretaba entre sus manos con fuerza, como si fuera la única forma de canalizar su desatino.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Nagisa a su lado.

Cierto, Nagisa estaba allí. Siempre había estado allí, a pesar de que ella se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y su culpabilidad, él se negaba a marcharse.

Nagisa era demasiado bueno como para estar con alguien como ella, cuyo único propósito con él era causar celos, como si fuera una colilla de usar y tirar.

—" _No se merece esto."_ — Se reprochó a sí misma.

Negó con la cabeza mientras le dirigía una sonrisa falsa y dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

—No es nada, estaba hablando sola.— Dijo con naturalidad.— Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Nagisa inclinó la cabeza y le miró absorto en sus pensamientos, ese chico era más perspicaz de lo que parecía.

—Pues dímelas.— Respondió el peliazul.— Podría ayudarte.

—No creo que puedas.— Dijo Karma apurada. No quería que le insistiera, no quería que fuera tan amable con ella cuando le estaba utilizando.

—¿Y eso?

—Sólo... No puedes.— Acabó diciendo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Es complicado.— Reprochó apenada.

Lo era y mucho. Tanto, que un silencio tenso les envolvió, haciendo que los dos se abstrajeran en su propio mundo.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo y sombrío. Karma sentía el peso de la culpabilidad cada vez más en su espalda. Al final, fue Nagisa el que terminó hablando.

—No es por mí ¿Verdad?— Preguntó apenado.

Karma levantó la mirada y se topó con sus ojos tristes, haciendo que se encogiera en su sitio. Mentir, tenía que seguir mintiendo, no tenía otra opción.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

—El problema, no soy yo.— Declaró Nagisa bajando la cabeza.

—¿Qué problema?— Preguntó la pelirroja empezando a ponerse nerviosa.— No hay ningún probl...

—Se trata de Asano.

Karma se paralizó, mirándole con sorpresa y sintiendo como el pánico la inundaba. No, no podía estar diciéndole eso, Nagisa no podía haberse enterado... ¿No? Era perspicaz y empático, pero había procurado mantenerlo todo en secreto, algunas veces más que otras, pero pensaba que no había cometido ningún error.

Excepto aquella noche, en la que no había prestado atención a su alrededor más que a Gakushuu y su figura entrando en el baño con aire cabizbajo.

—Karma, por favor.— Acabó diciendo Nagisa con un suspiro pesado.— Yo...

Karma estaba totalmente pendiente de lo que iba a decir, expectante hacia sus palabras, intentando encontrar una excusa que pudiera justificarla, dijera lo que dijera. Pero antes de que el peliazul terminará su frase, un pequeño estruendo y un grito algo conocido les distrajo, haciendo que se giraran y prestaran atención a la escena.

—¡Gakushuu, espera!— Gritó Ren algo desesperado.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la figura de Asano había pasado corriendo justo delante de ellos, agarrando su bolso, mirando al suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida con rapidez.

Nagisa se quedó callado, ahogando una exclamación en su garganta. Mientras que Karma, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no dudó ni un segundo y se levantó también apresurada, empujando la mesa y cogiendo sus cosas sin pensar.

Se escuchó como su vaso cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos, pero a ella no le importaba. Solo tenía que seguir a Gakushuu, tenía que ir con ella, seguirla, alcanzarla hasta arreglar todo aquel lío, decirle la verdad, pedirle perdón por todo lo que estaba causando, no podía quedarse allí ni un segundo más.

Empezando a correr también hacia la salida, llegó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como Ren también se dirigía hacia esta para seguir a Asano. Pero no, demasiado tarde. La única que podía alcanzarla era ella, él no lo haría ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

Por lo que se dió la vuelta y le miró con seriedad, amenazante y dándole a entender que les dejaran solas si no quería arrepentirse, pues sabía que si Asano había salido corriendo, también era culpa del moreno.

Ren se quedó quieto, mirándole sorprendido, pero sin moverse de su sitio.

—¿Karma?— Preguntó Nagisa algo confundido mientras se situaba al lado de Ren, también le había seguido al ver cómo se levantaba.

—Dejadnos solas.— Dijo ella con seriedad.

Le daba igual lo que pensaran, lo que quisieran imaginarse o lo que ya supieran. Su presencia solo sería un estorbo para ellas, lo quisieran o no.

Por lo que les dió la espalda, apretó los puños y empezó a correr de nuevo con la esperanza de poder alcanzar a Asano.

Empujó la puerta del karaoke de la misma forma que lo hizo la otra y buscó con su mirada entre las gotas de lluvia el pelo anaranjado y corto de la chica.

No podía estar muy lejos.

~0.0~

La noche se había tornado húmeda y fría, las nubes oscuras habían cubierto todo el cielo, dejando una vista de la ciudad monótona y aburrida. Las gotas de lluvia que caían con fuerza, resonaban de forma rítmica al chocar contra el suelo y los edificios. Los charcos de agua se iban haciendo más grandes a medida que pasaban los segundos y los transeúntes ya se habían refugiado para evitar mojarse.

Asano, la cuál hacía solo unos minutos que había huido del karaoke, estaba enfadada, mojada, calada hasta los huesos y tiritando. Y aún así no pensó en dejar de andar con rapidez.

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Gakushuu sopló con fastidio para apartar uno de sus mechones de pelo mojado de su cara, mientras pensaba detenidamente hacia dónde dirigirse.

No tenía a dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer. Si llegaba a su casa en ese estado, su padre empezaría a hacer preguntas que no quería contestar y acabaría metida en un lío más grande del que ya estaba; La casa de Ren también quedaba descartada por motivos obvios y no tenía más gente en la que confiar.

—" _Tal vez..."_ — Pensó por un momento en Karma, pero ese pensamiento fue desechado al instante.— _"No ¿Pero en qué estás pensando? No puedes irte con ella, si es justamente la causante de que estés así."_

Suspiró con pesadez y se encogió debido al frío, tenía que encontrar una solución, pero no podía pensar bien ese momento. Se moría de frío, estaba empapada, incómoda porque su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo por la humedad y ausente por lo que había pasado en el karaoke.

Dió un paso adelante, con el pensamiento de seguir dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que supiera qué hacer o hasta que fuera lo bastante tarde para poder llegar a casa y que su padre no pregunte nada. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, unos pasos apresurados, que sonaban cerca de ella y chapoteaban con los charcos del suelo, le hicieron entrar en pánico momentáneamente.

—" _Por favor que no venga hacia mí."_ —Pensó desesperada.

No quería que le siguieran, no quería compañía. Quería estar sola e intentar solucionar sus problemas, no era tan difícil de entender.

Aunque al parecer para Karma sí lo era.

Cuando alguien le cogió del brazo y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás para atraerla, y lo primero que Asano vio fueron los mechones de su largo pelo rojo, quiso salir corriendo más que nunca.

Cerrando los ojos, Gakushuu movió su brazo y se zafó de su agarre con fuerza, haciendo que Karma soltara una exclamación. Tal vez esa reacción no se la esperara, pero cuando la pelinaranja se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, alcanzó a agarrarla otra vez del brazo, dispuesta a no soltarla.

—¡Espera!— Gritó Karma con nerviosismo, haciendo que su voz resonara entre el sonido de la lluvia.

—¡Déjame!— Respondió Asano moviendo el brazo otra vez para escapar de ella.— ¡Suéltame! ¡Vete!

—¡No, escúchame!

Karma se aferró a su brazo con más fuerza y Gakushuu solo intentó apartarla con más ímpetu. Quería escapar de ella como fuera, no quería verla, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo!— Gritó con enfado.

Karma gruñó por lo bajo y frunció el ceño. Bueno ¿Qué esperaba? Asano tenía motivos suficientes como para no querer verla en años. Pero aún así no podía soltarla, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y el frío que había sentido durante todo el camino parecía haberse esfumado al momento de aferrarse a la otra chica. Aunque la lluvia les estuviera empapando, a ambas parecía no importarle.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo entiendo!— Le dijo intentando hacer que entrara en razón.— ¡Solo cálmate, escúchame!

En un movimiento rápido, Karma consiguió agarrar el otro brazo de la chica. Tiró de este y acabaron de frente, mirándose con nerviosismo y expectantes.

—No quiero calmarme, no quiero escucharte.— Dijo Gakushuu con rencor.— Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que acabe apartándote yo.

—No puedo, Gakushuu. Yo solo...

—¡No!— Gritó la otra negando con la cabeza.— ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

Karma se quedó callada, tentada a bajar la cabeza y soltar los brazos de la otra chica. Le dolía en cierta forma, pero tenía razón. Todo era culpa suya y ya era tarde para enmendarlo, el daño estaba hecho.

—¡Míra lo que has causado!— Siguió diciendo Gakushuu enfadada.— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué?

—Y-Yo solo...

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene?!— Le interrumpió con rapidez.— ¡¿Qué te ha llevado a hacer esto?! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho?! ¡Esto lo empezaste tú y ni siquiera sé por qué te seguí el juego! ¡Ya no sé ni qué creer!

Aprovechando el estupor de la pelirroja y el cómo se había quedado pensando una respuesta, Gakushuu volvió a tirar de sus manos para deshacerse de ella y poder marcharse.

—Me voy.— Dijo con decisión y sin atreverse a mirar a la otra a los ojos.— No voy a dejar que te aprovechas más de mí. Si quieres una chica a la que besar a escondidas, búscate a otra.

Se dio la vuelta una vez más, empezando a tiritar del frío y sintiéndose rota por dentro. Las cosas no tendrían que ser así, no deberían acabar así. Pero aún sabiéndolo, no podía seguir con esta situación, se sentía usada y miserable. Siendo ella el juguete de Karma y luego convirtiendo a Ren en el suyo, como un círculo vicioso en el que todos se convertían en objetos manipulables y heridos.

Intentó marcharse de allí, pero la voz de Karma le detuvo.

—¡Me gustas!— Gritó Karma apresurada.

Gakushuu se quedó quieta, mirando al frente y asimilando en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar. Esas palabras parecieron sonar como un eco en su cabeza, haciendo que por un momento dejara de respirar. Sus manos temblaron, pero esta vez no fue del frío. El sonido de la lluvia pareció calmarse a su alrededor y la chica giró la cabeza con lentitud para mirar a la otra con expectación, cómo esperando a que volviera a decir esas palabras para asegurarse de que había pasado de verdad.

Sus orbes violetas se cruzaron con los ámbares, los cuáles le observaban con decisión, a pesar de que su dueña estuviera empapada y esbozando una expresión nerviosa mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó confundida para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Me gustas.— Repitió Karma de nuevo con énfasis.— Por eso no puedo buscarme a otra, por eso no puedo estar con nadie.

—Estás con Shiota.— Reprochó Gakushuu mientras negaba con la cabeza. No asimilaba lo que estaba escuchando.

—No es verdad...— Dijo Karma apresurada. Aunque después pareció pensarlo por un momento.— Bueno, sí. Pero no estoy por él porque me guste de esa forma, sólo le veo como un amigo.

—Los amigos no tienen citas.— Respondió Gakushuu con algo de rencor.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero...— Karma suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión.— Yo no quiero salir con él, quiero salir contigo.

Gakushuu reprimió un suspiro e intentó no soltar un "¿Y por qué no lo haces?" de forma borde. Sabía que a Karma le iba a costar explicarse.

—M-Me gustas, desde hace tiempo y... Pensé que si me veías con otra persona, te pondrías celosa y harías... Algo. No lo sé.— Sacudió la cabeza y le miró suplicante. Ahora que se escuchaba a sí misma y a su razonamiento, se sentía realmente estúpida.— Por eso le dije que sí a Nagisa. Pero cuándo me dí cuenta de que no funcionó, no tuve más remedio que seguir insistiendo contigo.

Gakushuu entornó los ojos y le miró pensativa, asimilando sus palabras y pensando qué decirle respecto a ellas. Si lo pensaba bien, todo tenía muchísimo sentido, así se explicaban la mayoría de las acciones de Karma, pero Gakushuu solo pudo darle una respuesta:

—Eres subnormal.— Le dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Eh?

—Eres imbécil ¿Quién en su sano juicio piensa que algo así va a funcionar?

—B-Bueno...

—¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿De verdad estabas convencida de que iba a hacer algo?— Le preguntó con enfado.— ¿Sabes lo único para lo que sirvió? Para desesperarme y hacer que saliera con Ren, para eso.

—Pues no se te ve muy disgustada con él...— Murmuró Karma algo celosa.

—Que yo no deje ver mi malestar, no significa que no lo sienta.— Respondió la pelinaranja angustiada.— Ren es mi amigo, yo tampoco le veo como algo más y estoy jugando con sus sentimientos. Y eso es culpa tuya.

—¡Yo no te pedí que salieras con él! ¡Quería que salieras conmigo!

—¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo si nunca me lo has dicho?! ¡Ya tenías a Shiota para eso!

—¡Pero eso no implicaba que tú tuvieras que irte con otra persona obligatoriamente! Si no te gusta Ren ¿Para qué estas con él?

—¡¿De qué forma iba a olvidarte entonces?!

Gakushuu gritó aquello enfadada, angustiada y con un aire decepcionado. Dejando ver a Karma lo mucho que le había afectado aquel jueguecito de celos y la forma en la que le había herido. Al contrario de lo que la chica había pensado, Asano no tenía ese pensamiento que ella esperaba, en el que si salía con Nagisa haría lo que fuera por recuperarla, no. Asano se resignó, aceptó su derrota y se echó a un lado, pensando que si Karma era más feliz con el peliazul que con ella, debía dejarles vivir su vida. Y de esa forma, dispuesta a olvidarla, se había lanzado de lleno en una relación que no quería, con el afán de dejar de pensar en ella. E incluso aquello se lo había destrozado.

Karma le miró sorprendida, reflexionando sobre sus palabras y sacando conclusiones poco a poco, para finalmente enrojecer levemente y murmurar con un aire esperanzado:

—Yo te gusto ¿Verdad?— Preguntó con algo de timidez.

Gakushuu miró hacia otro lado resignada, apretando los dientes y apartándose otro mechón de su pelo de los ojos. La lluvia parecía caer cada vez con más fuerza.

—¿Tú qué crees? Saca tus propias conclusiones y decide lo que vas a hacer en base a ello. Yo no creo que pueda pensar nada.— Respondió con enfado.

—Solo... No me olvides.— Dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué?

—No te olvides de mí, no te fuerces a hacerlo saliendo con otra persona.— Miró al suelo algo avergonzada mientras hablaba.— Aunque, creo que si me has seguido el juego todo este tiempo, es porque en el fondo te gusto y no querías ignorar lo nuestro.

—¿Lo nuestro?— Preguntó Gakushuu alzando una ceja.

—Sí... Lo nuestro.

—Ya... ¿Y qué se supone que somos?— Preguntó algo resignada.

Karma le miró con seriedad y luego suspiró para sonreírle con tranquilidad. La forma en la que sus ojos ámbar le miraron, hicieron que las palabras sobraran y sus corazones saltaran. Gakushuu intentó no hacer caso a la sensación cálida que se extendió por su pecho, pero cuando Karma se aproximó hacia ella, se le hizo imposible.

Karma volvió a sujetar el rostro de Asano entre sus manos, esta vez con más delicadeza y una suavidad que nunca antes había empleado. A pesar de que la lluvia les seguía empapando, que sus manos, su pelo, su rostro y todo su cuerpo estuviera mojado y frío, el toque de la otra les hizo sentirse cálidas en aquel ambiente deprimente y desolado.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, fue Gakushuu la que acabó inclinándose para juntar sus labios por segunda vez en el día. Aunque al contrario que el primero, este beso fue tierno, tranquilo y cargado de sentimiento. Haciendo que las dos cerraran los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones, que su pulso se disparara, que sintieran las mariposas en el estómago y la emoción inundándoles, que sonrieran tímidamente y sus preocupaciones se disiparan poco a poco.

Enrollando Karma sus brazos entorno al cuello de Gakushuu, atrajo su cuerpo con ternura para sentir su silueta contra la suya, ahogando un suspiro y sintiéndose extasiada. Mientras que Gakushuu, atrapando los suaves labios de la pelirroja y sintiendo su sabor, tras abrazar su cintura y sentir cómo el frío que había sentido anteriormente se esfumaba, subió sus manos al rostro de la otra, para acariciar sus mejillas frías con lentitud y pasar sus dedos por su pelo húmedo, relajándola y haciéndola sonreír contra sus labios. Sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban y se abrazaron a la otra sin importar el lugar en el que se encontraban, únicamente concentradas en besarse de la forma en la que habían deseado desde hace tiempo. Sin mentiras entre ellas, sin rencor, sin celos, sin malestar, un beso puro que les transmitía el afecto que habían reprimido desde que se conocieron.

Se separaron a duras penas, sin querer despedirse de los labios contrarios, recuperando la respiración y observando con admiración el rostro enrojecido de la otra, así como la expresión animada que portaban y la forma en la que su pelo mojado enmarcaba su cara. Aquello parecía haber disipado sus dudas y sufrimiento, aunque fuera un poco.

—A mi casa. Ya.— Dijo Karma tomándola de la mano y empezando a arrastrarla por la calle mojada, sin preguntar ni dudar de su respuesta.

Gakushuu solo alcanzó a asentir, a apretar su mano con fuerza y mirar enternecida la forma en la que Karma corría por la calle arrastrándola y cómo su pelo brillaba por las gotas de lluvia y la luz de la calle mientras se movía debido a los pasos apresurados de la otra.

Esa noche pintaba muy bien.

~0.0~

Fue un zumbido de su móvil lo que la despertó.

Un zumbido continuo, algo estridente y molesto que hizo que abriera los ojos con pesadez y gimiera algo perezosa.

Gakushuu miró a su derecha con cansancio, paseando sus ojos entrecerrados por la habitación en la que se encontraba: La habitación de Karma, la cuál tenía las persianas bajadas, sus prendas de ropa tirada por el suelo y un ambiente algo acogedor y familiar.

Intentó averiguar de dónde provenía ese zumbido, que extrañamente se le hacía conocido.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, estableció su posición y se diO cuenta de que estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, en ropa interior y con las suaves sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo, dándole algo de calidez. Tras eso, observó la mesita de noche y finalmente supo que el zumbido que escuchaba era el de su móvil, que había dejado allí la noche anterior.

Extendió la mano con rapidez para cogerlo, pero en el momento en el que lo hizo, el móvil se silenció, dando a entender que la persona que le llamaba había colgado. Esto hizo que Gakushuu encendiera la pantalla del aparato para saber qué estaba pasando.

La luz de la pantalla le cegó un poco, pero cuándo viO lo que se estaba desarrollando, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dejó de respirar por un momento.

Las dos de la tarde. Un poco tarde para levantarse, al menos en su caso.

143 llamadas perdidas de su padre.

—" _Estoy muerta."_ — Pensó entrando en pánico.

¿Cómo podía haberle llamado tantas veces? Nadie lo sabía, pero el director estaba decidido a encontrarla.

Bueno, era normal. Después de todo había pasado la noche fuera... Con Karma.

En el momento en el que pensó aquello, Asano se sintió enrojecer. Tenía motivos para hacerlo, pues estaba en ropa interior, en la cama de la chica que le gustaba, con esta a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y con los pensamientos de la noche anterior girando por su cabeza.

Los recuerdos del cómo llegaron a su casa cogidas de la mano, cómo atravesaron el pasillo de su casa besándose y perdiendo poco a poco la ropa, cómo llegaron a la cama, con los besos apasionados, las caricias atrevidas, los gemidos de placer, los suspiros, sus pieles cubiertas de sudor rozándose y su aroma esparciéndose por la habitación. Deshaciéndose del frío que el clima les había brindado y secando sus cuerpos húmedos a su propia manera. Quedando exhaustas y durmiendo en cualquier posición a las tantas de la mañana, sonriéndose con entendimiento y hablando de lo mucho que les había costado llegar hasta allí, así cómo de lo que habían sentido durante el tiempo que habían estado con "sus chicos".

—" _Ya, ya, para de pensar."_ — Se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

De forma lenta y perezosa, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirar a Karma, que supuestamente todavía estaba dormida.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco cuando miró a la chica y esta estaba despierta, mirándola con atención y algo abstraída en su mundo.

Estaba tumbada de lado, con el codo en la almohada para apoyar la cabeza y así mirarla con más facilidad. Su pelo largo enmarcando su rostro y cayendo sobre el colchón como si fuera una cascada de color rojo, una leve sonrisa en su cara y también en ropa interior, cubriendo el... Poco y casi inexistente pecho que tenía. Pero algo tenía, a pesar de ser plana Karma tenía algo y ella podía corroborarlo tras la noche anterior, lo había visto y tocado en muchos sentidos después de todo.

Pero ignorando los poco desarrollados pechos de Karma, era algo raro que ella no hubiera dicho nada desde que se despertara y mirara el móvil. Y mucho más raro que ni se inmutara ahora, que la estaba mirando directamente.

Gakushuu estuvo a punto de decirle algo, hacer notar su presencia para que Karma dejara de estar metida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que Karma estaba mirando, decidió callarse.

Los ojos de Karma estaban dirigidos directamente a...

Sí, sus pechos.

Lo sabía. Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

No sabía qué clase de fijación podía tener Karma por sus pechos, es verdad que eran algo voluptuosos y una talla más grandes de lo que podría ser para una chica de su edad, pero tal vez veía en su pecho lo que ella no tenía. Quién sabe. Aunque era verdad que no era la primera vez que le pillaba mirándole el pecho de esa forma tan descarada, lo hacía a menudo, casi sin disimulo y sin fingir que no lo estaba haciendo. Pero no pensó que le gustarían tanto como para estar minutos mirándolos embobada y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Además, esa mirada le estaba empezando a poner algo nerviosa, por lo que decidió intervenir.

—Buenos días.— Dijo con naturalidad.

Karma despertó de su ensueño y le miró algo sorprendida, tensándose y dirigiendo sus ojos a su cara en un instante.

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierta?— Preguntó algo alarmada. No, no podía disimular así.

—Desde hace un buen rato.— Respondió Gakushuu con una sonrisa divertida.— ¿Qué estabas mirando?

Bueno, eso era algo obvio. No tenía ni por qué contestar.

Karma se calló y sin ningún remordimiento volvió a mirarle los pechos, parándose a apreciar por un momento aquel sujetador oscuro que los cubría y la forma en la que contrastaba tan bien con su fina piel blanca. Después de eso, se sonrojó furiosamente y se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda y cubriendo su cabeza con la sábana, en un intento de esconder su vergüenza.

—N-Nada.— Murmuró entre las sábanas mientras se estremecía.

Gakushuu suspiró con pesadez y le miró con cansancio. No podía creerse que después de haber pasado la noche juntas, ahora a Karma le diera vergüenza admitir que le estaba mirando el pecho. Mucho más cuando aquella misma noche parecía haber disfrutado bastante con ellos.

Pero eso era otro tema.

—Karma, por favor.— Dijo con resignación.— Si quieres hacer algo, solo hazlo.

Aquello fue como una especie de permiso para ella, lo que hizo que girara la cabeza con lentitud y le mirara con precaución. Como si estuviera pensando en hacer algo que había estado reprimiendo desde hace tiempo.

—¿Puedo?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Te va a resultar raro.

—No importa.

—¿De verdad?

—Que sí.

Antes de poder hacer nada, Gakushuu sintió cómo Karma se dió la vuelta de repente, se deshizo de las sábanas y se abalanzó sobre ella para enrollar sus brazos entorno a su espalda y enterrar su cabeza entre sus pechos. Hundió su cara en ellos como si fueran una almohada, acomodándose, restregando su rostro contra ellos y aspirando el aroma de la chica con una sonrisa inusual.

Gakushuu la miró sorprendida y extrañada, sin saber qué hacer ante la situación. No todos los días alguien enterraba la cara entre su sujetador y acariciaba sus pechos con su cara por simple diversión.

Notando el estado de la pelinaranja, Karma levantó la mirada por unos segundos y se separó unos centímetros para hablar:

—He querido hacer esto desde que te conocí.— Declaró con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

—¿Es una broma?— Preguntó con sorpresa. Se conocían desde hace dos años.

—No, enserio.— Respondió la pelirroja con naturalidad, admitiendo que había sido una de las fantasías que le habían entretenido en sus noches de soledad.

—Pues sí. Es algo raro.— Dijo Gakushuu extrañada.

—Pero me dejas ¿Verdad?— Preguntó Karma con un brillo suplicante en sus ojos al que ella no se pudo negar.

—Sí.— Le dio el permiso resignada

Karma bajó la cabeza de nuevo y se acomodó entre sus pechos, suspirando complacida.

Aunque la calidez y normalidad de ese momento, no hizo que Asano se olvidara de las cuestiones que tenían que resolver.

—Tu y yo... Ahora somos pareja ¿Verdad?— Preguntó para asegurarse.

—Sí.— Respondió Karma convencida.

—Lo que significa que tú tienes que romper con Shiota.— Reflexionó la pelinaranja.

—Sí.— Volvió a responder Karma con decisión.— Y tú tienes que romper con Ren.

—Sí.— Admitió Gakushuu asintiendo con la cabeza.— Pero eso significa que técnicamente hemos engañado a nuestros novios.

—Sí.

—Aunque les estábamos engañando desde un principio.

—Sí.

—Pero ahora que hemos aclarado el malentendido, tenemos que abandonarles para continuar nuestra relación.

—Sí.

—Vale.

—Si todo eso está muy claro ¿Para qué lo recalcas?— Preguntó Karma confundida. Ninguna de las dos era tonta, sabían las cosas sin necesidad de decirlas en voz alta, no veía el sentido de aquello.

Aunque Gakushuu tenía un motivo muy aceptable.

—Mi padre ha llamado 143 veces y cómo no se lo contemos absolutamente todo, nos va a matar.

Karma no respondió, pero la forma en la que su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, le dio a entender que también estaba aterrorizada.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Bueno, sexto día de la Karushuu Week, son las 3 y media de la noche y aún me quedan dos días sin dormir, sí ~ El tema de esta vez era "Lluvia" y bueno, un beso bajo la lluvia siempre queda bien (?)
> 
> Sobre el fic en general, sé que muchos esperaban un yaoi, es comprensible. Pero también sé que algunos aman a mis fems o que al menos saben el inmenso amor que les tengo. A decir verdad el único Fem!Karushuu que tengo es uno incompleto en el que implicaba a Itona, así que las ganas de hacer un yuri con estas dos eran muchas. Si no incluía a una Fem en esta semana, me habría vuelto loca, así que he acabado incluyendo a las dos y soy muy feliz ~ Además, la idea para este fic la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo con ellas, desde que leí precisamente un manga yuri llamado "NTR". Básicamente el Netorare es engañar a tu pareja, y en este manga las protas engañaban a sus novios con la otra y bueno, ha salido esto, pero quería hacerlo con las fems desde hace mucho y por fin se me presentó la oportunidad ~ Es el one-shot más largo que he escrito, incluso se me ocurrió partirlo, pero no tendría sentido, son 40 páginas de las que estoy orgullosa xD
> 
> Y bueno, nada más que añadir, tengo sueño y debo seguir trabajando, por lo que ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
